1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and more particularly to a device for styling hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hair barrettes or hair clips comprise a base and a loop pivotally coupled together at one end and detachably secured together at the other end. The base may not be easily used as the comb for styling the hair.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hair barrettes.